1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a playground, and more particularly to an outdoor playground with a plurality of shading apparatuses which is capable of providing effective shading to a plurality of entertainment units so that users may be able to carry out predetermined entertainment functions under substantial shading.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional playground may include a plurality of entertainment units each performing different entertainment functions. For example, a particular playground may be equipped with a slide, a swing, a plurality of benches, and many more. Each of these entertainment units is spacedly positioned from each other and the entire playground may accommodate a predetermined number of users (such as a predetermined number of children) so that at any particular time, a certain number of people is playing on the entertainment units at the same time.
Conventionally however, most entertainment units in the playground are directly exposed to sunlight and there is no shield or shading of any kind to the entertainment units. Thus, people playing on the entertainment units may be subject to severe sunlight exposure which may affect their health. This consequence is especially bad for children, who are easily attracted by the entertainment units, and the strong sunlight may impart substantial burning on their skin.
Moreover, most entertainment units in conventional playground require complicated procedures for assembling. Many of the entertainment units are made by metallic or even concrete materials. As a result, most entertainment units are not easily detachable or disassembled. This prohibits widespread installation of entertainment units or the playground.
Furthermore, each of the entertainment units is a standalone structure which is structurally independent form each other. As a result, conventional playground is nothing more than an aggregate of a plurality of entertainment units positioned in the vicinity of each other. Little benefit will accrue to the playground from having such accretions of the entertainment units.